Hammocks and lodge chairs along with more conventional outdoor seating accommodations have become increasingly popular and frequently the focus of outdoor social events as well as providing opportunity for leisure and rest. In these circumstances, it is clearly desirable that provision be made to accommodate food, beverages, and other accouterments of pleasant outdoor relation which require a surface which is easily accessible.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable if tables or trays could be provided in close proximity to the hammock or chair. Unfortunately, ordinary trays or detached tables while sufficient for holding food and beverages also tend to get in the way of the individual entering, exiting or swinging in the hammock. Further, such tables are not necessarily of the appropriate height for convenient use by individuals reclining in a hammock or lounge chair.
There is, therefore, a need for a table structure which does not require multiple legs that impede its placement near a hammock or lounge chair but which can be easily attached to the base of the hammock stud or chair in a way that permits ready access to the table surface when desired but which also permits the table to be easily reed out of the way so as not to impede either movement of the hammock or entry or exit therefrom.
It is further desirable to provide such a table structure that is adapted to essentially be attached to any hammock stand or similar structure.